


Don't Worry, I Got You

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Team Bonding, and the boyfriend of the year goes to Iwaizumi, couples fluff, kunimi and kindaichi are there i swear, kyoutani didn't ask to be here, they just aren't extra like their old teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: “Look,” Hajime’s eyes flicker up to his boyfriend’s where he’s knelt down trying to help him tie his laces, Tooru’s looking at him apprehensively, twirling his thumbs like he did when he was nervous, “when you said we were going to hang out with the guys, I figured we’d go out to eat, or even a movie or something…”Tooru looks down at his feet and clicks the skates together, “I did not think we’d be doing something as childish as ice skating.”





	Don't Worry, I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Look,” Hajime’s eyes flicker up to his boyfriend’s where he’s knelt down trying to help him tie his laces, Tooru’s looking at him apprehensively, twirling his thumbs like he did when he was nervous, “when you said we were going to hang out with the guys, I figured we’d go out to eat, or even a movie or something…”

Tooru looks down at his feet and clicks the skates together, “I did not think we’d be doing something as childish as ice skating.”

Hajime snorts at him, sitting down on the bench right beside him to start tying his own skates on. “I’m sorry us peasants can’t live up to your kingly expectations, but this is the cheapest thing nine people can do together as a group on a college budge.” He finishes tying and holds out a hand so he can pull both of them up, “Stop your complaining and come spend some time with your old team.”

Instead of taking his hand, Tooru’s fingers jitter across the maroon pants he’s wearing. “I think I’ll just watch you guys for a few minute, go on without me?”

“Fuck no,” Hajime grunts, pulling on his hand to try and get him to stand, “you’re just going to play on your phone until it’s time to leave. Get your ass up and skate with us.”

Tooru makes a startled noise, “But my knee feels a little sore, maybe it would be safer if I just sat this one out—”

“Bullshit,” his boyfriend interrupts, “don’t lie with something that serious. You’re just being a dick because we didn’t go do karaoke like you wanted.”

“Karaoke was a good choice!” He tries to defend, breathing out another surprised noise when his boyfriend yanks him up towards the rink, “wait—Hajime! I’m telling you I’ll be there in just a second, just let me—”

“Get your ass out there, Shittykawa!” Hajime hollers, pushing on his boyfriend’s back as he holds on to both sides of the outer railing to keep from going in.

“I can’t!” Tooru shrieks back.

“Yes you fucking can—!”

“I don’t know how to skate!” Tooru grits out suddenly, shoving so hard back that it makes boyfriend stumble, enough so Tooru can pull away and hold himself to one side of the railing. “Are you happy now? I don’t know how to skate and I’m sure as hell not going out there to make a bloody fool of myself.”

Hajime catches himself with the other side of the railing, giving Tooru a confused look as he does, “Wha—of course you know how to skate! We’ve skating several times together!”

Tooru curls a little into himself, looking down at his feet with a clear pout, “Yeah? And how many of those times do you actually remember me being out there skating with you?”

The former ace blinks; he actually can’t picture a time he’d seen Tooru on the ice and not sitting on the sidelines with their families.

“Something was always wrong when we planned to make the trip to the rink, remember? Like a twisted ankle or a broken toe. Your mom or my mom would let me come along, but I’d always have to sit out and watched.”

The realization hits Hajime, “Oh my god.”

Tooru slinks back even further, “Yeah. So I’m just going to sit and watch, okay? Go out there and do a pirouette or whatever, I’m going to stay here and not bust my ass in front of everyone.”

Hajime reaches to take his arm before he has a chance to move away. The shorter man tugs slightly, “I’ll guide you around.”

Tooru blinks at him, shaking his head immediately when he processes, “Nope, I can already hear my ass screaming from when you let go so I can fall.”

He tugs to try to pull away, but Hajime’s grip tightens.

“Tooru,” he says seriously, enough for it to warrant him looking. Hajime expression is unmoving as he tells him, “I’m not going to let you bust your ass.”

Tooru sniffs at him, “You can’t possibly control—”

“Tooru,” His boyfriend calls once again, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

The grip on his wrist slowly becomes a handhold, Hajime moving to twine their fingers together and back them towards the rink. Tooru follows, taken by that determined look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He hesitates though when it’s his turn to step on the ice.

“Hajime I—”

“Trust me. I’m not going to let go.” And he probably wouldn’t have believe if Hajime wasn’t using _that_ voice—that one filled with unshakeable determination, the one that never failed to pick him up when he was down.

Tooru steadies himself, taking a deep breath.

He steps out onto the ice.

Both legs immediately buckle, just like he knew they would. He shrieks, bracing for the inevitable fall, but arms slide around his waist and he’s pulled flush against a shaking chest, Hajime’s breathes of laughter tickling his cheek.

“You look like a newborn deer.” He teases and Tooru immediately pouts, trying to pull himself away to step back off.

He wasn’t going to come out here just to be made fun of.

Hajime’s arms immediately tighten. “Don’t be like that, you know I’m just messing with you. Follow me lead, okay? Hold on to my arms and keep your toes pointed forward. I’ll do all the moving for now.”

Hajime lets go of his waist and Tooru immediately makes a noise of alarm, his grip becomes vice once he has both of Hajime’s arms in his hands. They aren’t moving yet, but Tooru can already feel his legs wobbling, this isn’t going to work—

“Hold onto me just like that baby, you’re already doing well. Keep your feet forwards like I said, okay? I’m going to step back now.”

Tooru digs his nails into Hajime black sweater. He looks directly at his feet when they start to slide. One immediately tries to shift in the other direction and he feels himself propelling forward again.

Hajime’s there to steady him again when it feels like he’s about to fall. “Try not to look at your feet so much. Try focusing on me and taking tiny steps forward. I’ll catch you if you slip, okay? I promise I’m not going to let you go.”

“You better not.” Tooru warns, voice coming out more as a plead though with as terrified as he was feeling. He does as Hajime tells him and starts to take miniscule steps forward.

Tooru hears ice skid behind him. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s one of his friends. He’d probably be less mortified too if he wasn’t also just realizing he and Hajime and barely made it a few steps away from the entrance to the ice rink.

There’s a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and he braces himself for one of Hanamaki’s inevitable teasings.

He makes a noise when he feels a hand pressing against the small of his back instead.

“Not even trying to fix his posture, Iwaizumi? Some teacher you are.” Hanamaki’s voice is soft beside him, easily working him up straighter so his back isn’t hunched over like it was. “Remember to keep your back up Captain, or else you’re going to want to sit down after one go around.”

The pinkette easily skates off after that, making sure to get in one last jab in at his boyfriend before he’s gliding back up to Matsun and lacing their fingers together. Tooru watches them go with obvious surprise.

Hajime’s small tug on his wrists is what brings him back; his boyfriend would probably look more disgruntled if he wasn’t grinning. “Even if he’s being an ass, he’s actually right. You do need to keep your back up more or else you’re going to be really sore. Let’s keep up those little steps, yeah? You’re doing great, babe.”

Tooru tries not to grimace after him, just keeping his grip tight and trying to keep his feet and back straight.

“I haven’t been this straight since middle school…” he quips out, not even meaning to, startled by Hajime’s barking laughter.

“Maybe if you imagine yourself kissing girls, you’ll keep your body right.” Hajime teases and Tooru narrows his at him, not quite managing to hide his smile.

“Now you’re being the ass.” Tooru tells him, only to start sputtering when Hajime leans in to kiss the tip of his nose.

He’d probably say something else teasing if they both weren’t suddenly distracted by the sudden yell of, _“Don’t you dare let go of me you asshole!”_

Tooru watches from across the rink as a laughing Yahaba drags around a red-faced, shaking Kyoutani, just like Hajime was pulling him. Their run seems to be going a lot less smooth though as Kyoutani’s feet are all over the place and Yahaba is having a hell of a time steering them while he’s laughing himself red in the face. Their fall is to be expected, but Tooru’s more surprised to see Kyoutani being the one to grip onto the former pinch-server, making sure his back is what’s landing on the ice.

“ _Dumbass!”_ Comes his angry bellow that echoes through the building, but he looks considerably less mad and a lot redder in the face with Yahaba wheezing breathes giggles against his chest.  

They both look really sweet, in Tooru’s opinion.

Hajime chuckles and Tooru turns his eyes back to his boyfriend, he grins at him. “Looks like you’re not the only one learning. I’d say you’re doing a lot better too in comparison.”

That makes Tooru’s lips curl, “Well, I guess it helps that I have a good teacher.”

Hajime’s brows raise in amusement, “You only guess, huh?”

Tooru smirks, “I mean, we haven’t even made it around the rink once. I can’t praise your incredible technique if we haven’t gone far from the door.”

He may or may not regret those words when he sees the spark it brings to his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Tooru,” Hajime calls, deep voice underlining something dangerous, “you better hold on.”

Tooru sputters, “W-wait Hajime, I was only jok—ING! STOP YOU BRUTE, I’M GOING TO FALL!”

Even though Tooru feels his heart pounding in his chest, Hajime’s laughter fills his ears and that somehow makes the fear calm down enough that he can pay more attention to the crinkle in those vibrant eyes and the way all of Hajime’s teeth showed when he smiled. It’s endearing, he could spend the rest of his life seeing his boyfriend like this and he would never have a complaint in mind.

Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for him to not even get mad when the two of them inevitably fall after Hajime’s skate trips over Kyoutani’s and the heap into the other two’s already made pile.

“To be fair,” Hajime tells him, “I didn’t let you bust your ass.”

Tooru doesn’t see how that makes any difference, but his boyfriend still gets a kiss despite.

**Author's Note:**

> someone save Kyoutani 2K17


End file.
